(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers for the beds of pickup trucks, and more particularly to an improved hard cover which may be quickly and easily attached and removed from a truck bed without the use of tools or fasteners.
(2) Background Information
Covers for truck beds have been manufactured for many years, but still suffer several problems. The most basic problem is the requirement of tools and fasteners to install the cover onto the truck panels. In most cases, prior art truck bed covers are bolted into the panels, thereby leaving permanent holes in the truck if the fasteners are ever removed.
Another problem with prior art truck bed covers is in the time and effort required to attach or remove the cover from the truck. Typically, power tools are required for this endeavor and in most cases it takes hours to initially install the cover, or permanently remove the cover.